Eternal Love
by umigara
Summary: Mariah and Rei live in New York City... This is the story of their lives growing up with each other... Itz based on a story me and my friends wrote about 2 of my other friends. Hope you enjoy it! R & R plz! ]


Eternal Love  
  
This story takes place in New York City.  
  
Living in a house, Mariah and Rei were sitting in a chair looking at the pictures of their 3 children and 7 grandchildren. They kept on smiling and laughing of how cute their children and grandchildren were. Once they finished, they sighed. Mariah said, "Our children have grown so tall and are living on their own. We're getting old". Rei said, "Yup, it just seemed like yesterday, they were just babies". Mariah said "Remember the time when we first met?" Rei said "Yup." Then. all of a sudden everything seemed to become all blurry.  
It was a beautiful morning with the birds chirping through the crispy air and the sun peeking out from the clouds. A school bus drove up to the front of a school. Out came Rei and he was getting off a school bus and entered into the school as the golden chain around his neck swayed from side to side. After a few minutes another school bus drove in front of the building. Mariah, stepping off the bus, followed behind him several feet away. They both went up the stairs to the cafeteria with their pounding footsteps echoing through the empty staircase. They individually walked to the tables where their friends hung out. Mariah walked toward the sixth table where her friends sat.  
Now, Mariah and Rei haven't developed their love yet in school and they began to notice each other after their friend, Pak's actions. Pak had assigned an imaginary wedding for Nicole and her brother, Albert, and later gave Mariah the position of Nicole's mother and Rei, her father. After these rumors and jokes, as friends with Mariah, they discovered that Mariah and Rei had secretly admired each other but they would not admit it. As the years passed by in a flash, they became closer and they would chat online with each other day and night. From the start of her second year in junior high school, affections and great warmth for Rei was impossible to describe, for she loved nothing more than him. Mariah may be dedicated to Rei but he started to like her in the 8th grade.along with other girls. Tsk tsk tsk. Cheating on his "wife"... At the end of the senior year in junior high school, Rei realized that Mariah was ten times better than any girl he had ever liked therefore they decided to go to the same high school. They didn't want to be separated because the pain and sorrow would always be a shadow following them.  
In the 10th grade, Rei transferred into all of Mariah's classes. Everyone could tell that he had fallen in love with Mariah and she had exactly the same feeling for him. One day, he gathered his courage, revealed his love to her that has always been buried, and asked her out on a date. Mariah, of course, said yes in a soft voice and turned around trying to hide her anxiousness. He brought her to L`amour for dinner. Rei, being as forgetful as he is, forgot his wallet causing Mariah to have to pay for the WHOLE dinner. After that, they decided to go for a moonlit walk on the beach. The moon hung over the glistening waters while the waves crashed against the shore. Rei started reaching for Mariah's hand, but being a person as dumb as he was, he missed. He tried again and caught her hand, grasping tightly and a slight smile appeared across Mariah's face. They stepped closer and stared deeply into each other's eyes. He bent forward and in sudden astonishment he held onto her and kissed her upon her lips under the dim moonlight and in a silent surrounding. It was a magical moment and everything was beginning to fall into place for them. They knew they were meant for each other and it was their destiny that brought them together. Mariah blushed until her face was a fiery red and said, "Umm, do you want to leave yet?" Disappointed at first, Rei asked her on a second date and replied, "Ok. Should I walk you home?" "Nah, I can get home alone. Thanks anyway. See ya!" was Mariah's response.  
The following date was unbelievable. On their second date, Mariah and Rei went on a date to the movie theaters and watched Cabin Fever. Rei popped a couple of Spearmint flavored Tic-Tacs into his mouth and used the typical "stretch-then-put-arms-around-her" move on Mariah and all she did was smile and blush. She shifted closer to him and when it was the scene where the guy got all bloody, Mariah frightened, turned around and landed with her face resting upon his shoulders. He wrapped around her and consoled her, told her that it was just a movie, and that everything was alright. Their faces came closer again and their lips rested against each other. They shared a 2-minute French kiss. Little did they know, Tyson and Max. They snickered and giggled and exchanged mischievous glance. They spread the news to the Bladebreakers and everyone howled with laughter and mimicked them.  
They went up to Rei and began asking questions (although they went their separate ways to different high schools, they still kept in touch and maintained communication). They got up to the question, "How's Mariah?" and Rei just replied, "She's fine, I guess." Mei widened her eyes, stared at the rest of the group and started to howl with laughter.  
They went to Kings Plaza and the 12 girls spotted Rei at McDonalds at noon. Mariah had a deep shade of pink around her cheeks and the 11 girls invited him over. He joined the cluster and Mariah quickly 'escaped' to the restroom. When she entered the restroom, the rest of the group asked him about the date. He had a stupid expression, while smiling continuously, on his face and scratched his thick hair filled with gel. He left to buy an engagement ring for none other than Mariah while the others went shopping at Macy's.  
The next day, Rei stopped Mariah on the bridge to school and got down on one knee and proposed to Mariah. "Mariah, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" were his exact words. Mariah was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say. As Rei was able to see, she was confused. "It's only been 2 dates, Ray. I love you, too. But it's so soon. It's only the end of 10th grade! I'm sorry, but I can't marry you right now," "I know it's too sudden for you, but promise me this. When you're ready, come to me. Promise me that I'll be the only one you'll ever have eyes for." With that, Mariah lifted him on his feet while embracing him into her arms and promised him with streaming tears on her face.  
3 years later, Mariah and Rei had gone their separate ways, missing each other more and more every day. After finishing college, Mariah felt that she was ready to marry Rei therefore she rummaged frantically through the phone book, hoping to find his name in it. Unfortunately, it wasn't there. Her only hope was laid upon their high school reunion, which was taking place in a couple of days. She felt that she couldn't wait any longer for her true love. She decided to look for him. She first went all over Brooklyn, searching through his old neighborhood, asking his friends and doing everything she possibly could to try and find him, only to find out he was out of the country, in China, visiting his relatives.  
On the day of the reunion, Mariah arrived there alone while everyone else came with someone else. Her old group was there and they had changed a lot and become successful in their careers. Mariah, herself, was part of a stage crew in producing some of the greatest movies that critiques had complimented about. They sat around a table and discussed about the good ole days. Rei stepped in and they all noticed him in a suit that he just wore from work.  
Mariah and Rei ran over to each other and hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let the other one go. Rei encouraged her to find somewhere where they could speak privately. The two excused themselves and went to the corner. "Oh, I missed you a lot, Ray. I was afraid I might not see you again." "There's nothing to worry about now that I'm by your side. till eternity." "I thought about it-" He interrupted her and quickly asked, "So are you ready?" There was a long pause and the anticipation was crawling on him. "Where's that engagement ring that you wanted to give me before?" Mariah asked. "So, does that mean you said y-"  
He was filled with joy. He pulled her to the front of the cafeteria where the microphone was hanging. He took it and spoke into it. "Everyone here is invited to our wedding!" and slipped the engagement ring that he kept with him, onto her finger. The large crowd cheered and whistled. Some mumbled 'Congratulations' and shook their hands.  
On the day of the wedding, Mariah wore a white bridal dress with pink flowers decorating it. When Mariah threw the bouquet, Nicole caught it accidentally, tripped and fell into Albert's arms. Now, everyone knew that Nicole and Albert were destined to be together forever.  
Looking back into the present, Mariah and Rei are 89 years old. They had 8 children during the 65 years of their marriage. They named them after their friends that they used to hang out with. Those 8 children of theirs had a total of 32 children. It was a happy ending where their love for each other never ended. 


End file.
